Tommy Fuller Jr.
is a main character in Fuller House. He is portrayed by both Fox and Dashiell Messitt. Overview Tommy is the youngest son of D.J. and Tommy Fuller. He is named after his father. He has been staying in D.J. and Stephanie's old bedroom with his mother since D.J., Jackson, Max and he moved in a year earlier, after his father passed away. Biography |-|Season 1= [[Our Very First Show, Again|'Our Very First Show, Again']] - Tommy is sitting is his high chair listening to his grandpa Danny and watching him make breakfast. When Jesse comes downstairs he picks picks up Tommy, who is dressed in an Elvis onesie, and starts moving Tommy around while he hums Blue Suede Shoes. Before the going away party starts, Tommy takes a nap. Joey has Mr. Woodchuck sing Tommy to sleep with Rock-a-bye baby, but Tommy cries. After his nap, Becky brings Tommy downstairs to the going away party, and eventually lets go of him and gives him to D.J. The next day, Tommy is sick with an ear infection, D.J. asks Kimmy to heat up a bottle for him, while she attends to Comet Jr. Jr. who is having trouble delivering her puppies. After delivering the puppies, D.J. remembers to give Tommy his ear drops, once she finds them in the fridge she goes upstairs to give them to him. While there she talks to Tommy about how she is having a tough day, too, it will be the first time she will be all on her own and she doesn't know if she can deal with it, unknowingly being overheard on the baby monitor in the kitchen by Danny, Jesse, Joey, Becky, Stephanie and Kimmy. When D.J. comes downstairs with Tommy, everyone is waiting for her in the living room to talk about not leaving. As Tommy fusses in his playpen, Danny, Jesse, Joey, D.J. and Stephanie sing Meet the Flintstones. After Danny, Jesse, Joey and Becky leave, Tommy fusses again so D.J. and Stephanie along with Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona and Max sing Meet the Flintstones to Tommy. Moving Day - D.J. does some rearranging and room swapping so (almost) everyone is happy. Tommy is moved in to what used to be Michelle's room, but more recently Max's room. While Kimmy is showing Stephanie how to change Tommy, Stephanie takes a selfie and accidentally leaves her phone in Tommy's diaper. When D.J. calls to check in Stephanie has to hold Tommy's bottom up to her ear. Funner House - When Stephanie and Kimmy decide to take D.J. on a girls' night out, they get Joey to look after all the kids. [[The Not-So-Great Escape|'The Not-So-Great Escape']] - Stephanie is obsessed with Tommy who keeps looking up at the ceiling at nothing. Kimmy is planning at big party and D.J. has to work to it's up to Stephanie to look after Tommy. While at the coffee shop, Stephanie meets Darren, who likes single mothers so Stephanie lets him believe that Tommy is her son. Stephanie takes Tommy to the pet clinic. After both D.J. and Kimmy gets calls from the school to pick up Jackson and Ramona, Stephanie is left in charge of the pet clinic. When a passerby lets loose a skunk in the clinic it sprays Stephanie, Tommy, Max and 6 puppies. D.J. comes back to find them all bathing in tomato soup. She takes a photo to post on Facebook of Stephanie holding onto Tommy in one barrel while Max is in the other and the puppies in tubs on the floor. Mad Max - While babysitting Tommy, Ramona shows her viewers of Ramona's World how to change a dipper. Ramona tries to hypnotise Tommy to go to sleep. The Legend of El Explosivo - While everyone is going to see Lucha Kaboom at the Riviera, Tommy is babysat by Grandpa and Grandma Fuller. Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party - When D.J. comes downstairs with Tommy after the power goes off, Max questions if either of them are zombies. Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks - After Cosmo chews up the couch and Jackson teaches Max how to lie, Max puts the blame on Tommy when D.J. accuses Cosmo of chewing up the couch with no evidence. War of the Roses - Becky puts on a baby fashion show for D.J. called "A Day in the Life of Tommy Fuller". A Giant Leap - Max tries to teach Tommy and Cosmo tricks by feeding them both dog food. Partnerships in the Night - Tommy wanders into Ramona's room covered in toilet paper, when Max calls out from the bathroom needing toilet paper, Ramona hands Tommy over to Max. Tommy attends Dr. Fred Harmon's Indian themed retirement party in full costume including a turban. Save the Dates - Stephanie lets Tommy listen to the new song she wrote. Max plays Jenga with Tommy and lets Tommy win. Love is in the Air - D.J. leaves Tommy with Jesse while she, Stephanie and Becky are at Kimmy's bachelorette party. Jesse notices Tommy has a tooth or two so he gives him one cheeseburger, and Tommy takes a second one. When Kimmy gives Max a job as 'Lord of the Wedding Rings', Max wants Tommy to be his sidekick 'Tomwise Gamgee'. |-|Season 2= Welcome Back - D.J. helps Tommy walk, knowing he will be doing it all by himself soon. D.J. whispers to Tommy who she has decided to date, Steve or Matt. Max talks to Tommy about how the world is falling apart. Stephanie comes to the barbecue holding Tommy, Jimmy explains that he has had a crush on Stephanie since they were little kids, and even if that baby she is holding is hers he would raise him as his own. Tommy starts walking all by himself. Mom Interference - Fernando gives Tommy his first haircut as a thank you to D.J. for letting him stay. Fernando warns D.J. that sometimes the child cries. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona and Max grab their phones and take photos/videos of Tommy's first haircut, and all start to cry except Tommy. Ramona's Not-So-Epic First Kiss - While Max is in his room tickling Tommy and Cosmo on his bed there is a knock at the window, it's Ramona wanting to hide from her parents. Kimmy and Fernando look after Tommy while on their date night. Fernando mentions when he went to the movies there was a screaming baby, and that he shouldn't have taken Tommy with him to see Captain America: Civil War. Curse of Tanner Manor - It's Halloween and D.J. has hand-made Goldilocks and the Three Bears costumes for her and her boys. She puts Tommy in his costume to go trick-or-treating. Doggy Daddy - D.J. has planned a play-date for Tommy with Teddy and Bryan; two toddlers from Mommy and Me class. Ramona needs the living room so D.J. plans on taking the toddlers into the kitchen to bake cookies. When D.J. witnesses Cosmo swallow a corn cob whole, she gets Stephanie to watch the toddlers why she takes Cosmo the pet clinic. Stephanie tries to tire out the toddlers by getting them to follow her as she runs around the living room, but they just watch her. Stephanie tells the toddlers a story using finger puppets. Max's new chickens enter from the backyard and Ramona's potential new dance coach Giuseppe Pignoli arrives for her audition. Stephanie hands Signore Giuseppe Tommy while she shoos the chickens out of the living room. As Stephanie is on her way to put Tommy to bed when Matt comes through the front door and kisses D.J passionately. Tommy, Stephanie and Kimmy watch them from upstairs. [[Fuller Thanksgiving|'Fuller Thanksgiving']] - It's Thanksgiving and it's going to be a very full house. Stephanie lets Tommy lie on the inflatable bed as it is being inflated. Tommy spends the night in his cot behind the couch in the living room. The next day D.J. and Matt prepare Thanksgiving dinner while Danny, Jesse, Joey, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Jimmy, Nicky, Alex, Ginger, Phyllis, Jerry, Joan, Lewis and Cosmo are out playing football. By the time everyone arrives home they're 90 minutes late for the family photo. D.J. tries to take the family photo in the living room but no one will stay still. Tommy sits at the kids Thanksgiving table with Nicky, Alex, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Phyllis, Lewis, Joan and Jerry. D.J gets everyone to hold hands as they give thanks. Then she invites everyone to grab their food. Girl Talk - D.J. and Kimmy are waiting for Tommy to say his first word. D.J. wants his first word to be "mommy", and Kimmy wants his first word to be "Kimmy". Stephanie walks in as Tommy says "Steph", she gives him a cookie and announces he's been saying it for weeks. A Tangled Web - After finding out Jimmy's music video for Stephanie's song isn't doing well, Kimmy gets the idea to pander to the lowest common denominator and use Tommy and Cosmo in the video instead. Glazed and Confused - Tommy plays his toy piano for D.J. Joey gives Tommy a bell to ring because a baby with a bell is cute. D.J. watches as Matt comforts Jackson and Max while they're sick and brings Tommy and Cosmo into the bed with them. New Kids in the House - It's D.J.'s 39th birthday and New Kids on the Block (NKOTB) are at the house. NKOTB recognise Tommy and Cosmo from the music video Jimmy created and get Stephanie to take a photo. DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion - Through Stephanie Tommy tells Jackson that he is the best brother and that he gives the best tickles. Nutcrackers - It's December 23rd and Kimmy arrives home early with D.J. as Jimmy and Stephanie are trying to take a surprise family Christmas photo for her of Jackson, Max, Tommy, and Cosmo with Fernando dressed as Santa. Happy New Year, Baby - It's New Years Eve and as Jimmy is feeding Tommy he tells Stephanie that he would like a baby with her. While Stephanie and Becky put Tommy to bed, Stephanie enquires if adopting feels different than being pregnant in the emotional sense. |-|Season 3a= Best Summer Ever - It's the first day of summer and Tommy appears in Max's musical dream about having the 'Best Summer Ever' with Cosmo. When Tommy sees cat features drawn all over Jackson's face he says "Meow". When Jackson leaves the room Tommy waves and says "Bye kitty". Break a Leg - Tommy plays with his jack-in-the-box at the table with D.J. at the kitchen table. As Tommy turns the handle the 'Pop Goes the Weasel' tune plays and every time jack comes out-of-the-box Tommy is surprised. Ramona keeps an eye on Tommy at Max's pool party. When Rose notices the water is warm she and Max jump out knowing that Tommy is the one who made it warm. The next day when Max rents the Aqua Bounce 3000 Tommy gets to play on it. Declarations of Independence - It's the 4th of July and Tommy is paired up with Ramona for "Danny Tanner's World's cleanest pie eating contest". My Little Hickey '- While D.J. is playing in the backyard with Tommy, Fernando comes through the gate he built and runs inside the house to hide. D.J. follows with Tommy to find him. D.J. and Tommy have searched the rest of the house for Fernando they know he must be in Kimmy's room. Tommy rolls his ball under the bed and it comes rolling back. D.J. rolls Tommy's ball under the bed and it comes rolling back again. Tommy found Fernando under Kimmy's bed. 'Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting - While D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy are at dinner at The Gibbler House, Jesse must stay home and look after not only Pamela but also Jackson, Max, Ramona and Tommy. Jesse tries to put Pamela and Tommy in the same bed but neither of them will go to sleep. After Jesse ties Tommy and Pamela to the kitchen bar stool and gives them paper and pens to draw with, they draw all over the kitchen counter and themselves. M-m-m-My Ramona - Jimmy play's 'This little piggy' with Tommy. Stephanie lets Tommy play with Uni and he tears it apart. [[Say Yes to the Dress|'Say Yes to the Dress']] - Jackson announces for everyone to do less lovey-dovey family stuff and specifically tells Tommy and Cosmo not do do anything ridiculously cute. Tommy kisses Cosmo then Cosmo licks Tommy and Tommy puts his arm around Cosmo. Jimmy has set up Stephanie's very own red carpet event complete with paparazzi. Tommy walks the red carpet in a tuxedo and he picks his nose. He sit's on D.J.'s lap to watch the movie 'Death Trap IV: The Reaper Returns'. Maybe Baby - When Becky arrives with Pamela, D.J., and Stephanie start fussing over Pamela. Tommy gets jealous and wants attention too, so D.J., and Stephanie starts cooing and fussing over Tommy. Tommy and Pamela play in the backyard on the slide and in a pool of balls together. Wedding or Not Here we Come - While D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, and Max are in Tokyo for five days, Tommy is being looked after by Nick Katsopolis. |-|Season 3b= Troller Coaster - Tommy plays doctor with Cosmo. Fast Times at Bayview High - Tommy plays with his toys at the kitchen table. [[A Tommy Tale|'A Tommy Tale']] - Miss Emily arrives for D.J.'s home visit for Tommy's admissions interview to the prestigious preschool The Center of Discovery. When asked to point to his head or nose Tommy is unable to do so, even with D.J. giving him pointers. During the interview D.J. and Tommy change into matching track suits and perform a somersault. While D.J. is dealing with a sick Max, Miss Emily gets to know Tommy one on one. Miss Emily tells D.J. that Tommy is behind on his language skills that he need a speech therapist, and when he improves he can enrol in the spring. D.J. doesn't believe her and decides to take Tommy to Sunshine Preschool . After talking to Stephanie, D.J. changes admits Tommy is a little behind from where his older brothers were at his age, and sends Miss Emily a batch of lemon squares. D.J. talks to Tommy about getting him some help so he can start at The Center of Discovery in 6 months time; To which Tommy replies "You got it dude!". Surrogate City - Just after Rocki announces that she believes the Fuller's live in an artificial world of sugar-coated sweetness, Tommy and Cosmo walk through the kitchen in matching sunglasses and bandanna's around their necks. Soul Sisters - When Fernando gets a craving for ice cream, he's feeling maternal and takes Tommy with him to the shops. While out Fernando buys Tommy a big boy race car bed, which he puts together. Happily Ever After - Fernando races Tommy and Cosmo around the living room. [[Fullers in a Fog|'Fullers in a Fog']] - When Stephanie sees Fernando having a weird dance party in the backyard with Tommy, Jesse and Pamela, she believes the first part of her dream has come true. Later Tommy and Pamela put chewing gum in each others hair. Here Comes the Sun - Becky chases Tommy and Pamela around outside after they take her shoes. Tommy attends the 80s-themed costumed 30th Dad-iversary party at the Smash Club along with Danny, Jesse, Joey, D.J., Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Steve, Jimmy, Cosmo, Rose, Pamela, Rocki, Vicki and the Rippers. |-|Season 4= [[Oh My Santa|'Oh My Santa']] - Max comes down the stairs with Tommy in the Christmas spirit. D.J. takes Max and Tommy to the mall to see Santa. At the mall Tommy has a meltdown and is suddenly terrified of Santa. D.J. tries to help put Max back in the Christmas spirit 'Fuller Style' by putting on a "Fuller Family Holiday Extravaganza". Jackson and Ramona bring in a large curtain, that Tommy emerges from. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy Jr., Fernando and Jimmy watch a home movie on the computer of a younger Max, a pregnant D.J. and Tommy Sr. at Christmas with Jackson filming. Tommy Sr. receives a phone call from his mother and while no one else is able to hear what was said, Kimmy is shocked and leaves the room. When Kimmy returns she admits that she heard what Tommy said with her super hearing. Tommy Sr. wanted to give his kids the best Christmas ever, he bought special presents and hid them in the cabinet above the washer in The Tanner House. Tommy Jr. receives a Christmas ordainment - just like the one Max had broke earlier. After Jackson and Ramona text Joey that Tommy was afraid of Santa Joey came straight over and Tommy runs to him, getting over his fear of Santa. Kimmy hears that it's snowing so everyone follows her outside. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Steve, Jimmy and Joey play and hug in the snow as it falls. [[Big Night|'Big Night']] - When Kimmy catches Stephanie and Jimmy embracing, she makes a deal with Stephanie that if Kimmy and Fernando can't neither can they. Kimmy kills the mood by playing German oom-pah music on her phone and having Tommy dance while dressed in lederhosen. [[A Sense of Purpose|'A Sense of Purpose']] - Danny interviews Tommy on the living room couch while Max records them on his phone. Danny asks Tommy his favourite colour to which Tommy responds blue. Danny, D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy and Fernando have dinner together in the backyard. Danny announces to everyone that he rented a duplex nearby and will be moving out at the end of the month. [[Ghosted|'Ghosted']] - Fernando, Max and Tommy bring in a 14-foot party sub for D.J. to present to Steve for their two-week-iversary. D.J., Tommy and Max take the giant sub to the kitchen to cut up. When D.J. arrives home after a 45 minute spin class her living room has been transformed by Fernando and Steve into an obstacle course based on American Ninja Warrior. Fernando plays MC, Steve co-host while Jackson, Max and Tommy cheer D.J. on through the course. [[No Escape|'No Escape']] - Max drew some fake blood and had Tommy roll around in the dirt wearing Jackson's jersey so it looks like he had actually played. [[Angels' Night Out|'Angels' Night Out']] - When D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy plan a girls night out, Joey babysits Jackson, Max and Tommy. The boys plan OGG: Operation Get Gladstone. They send down a red balloon that Joey follows but doesn't trip the wire. Jackson, Max and Tommy succeed in a sneak attack against Joey. The boys stand over a defeated Joey, as he stands he congratulates them for finally getting one over on him. Joey reads to Tommy as D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy come home. Jackson and Max come down stairs screaming Joey's name. Joey gave them the old classic dye-in-the-shower prank which turned Jackson and Max purple. [[President Fuller|'President Fuller']] - Danny shows Tommy how to make a paper carnation. [[Driving Mr. Jackson|'Driving Mr. Jackson']] - Tommy comes in with Stephanie, Becky and Pamela from the backyard. [[Perfect Sons|'Perfect Sons']] - Fernando, Kimmy, Stephanie and Jimmy try to keep D.J. out of the nursery by shoving Tommy at her, after Nadia Guerrero paints over D.J.'s mural with one of Nadia and Fernando. D.J. takes Tommy to preschool. [[Golden-Toe Fuller|'Golden-Toe Fuller']] - Jesse tries to get Tommy and Pamela to sleep after giving them each a glass of warm milk containing Benadryl. But when D.J., Jackson, Ramona and Max arrive home cheering, Tommy and Pamela refuse. D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Steve, Jimmy, Pamela and Cosmo are in attendance at the gender reveal party when Jesse arrives with Ben. [[It's Always Open|'It's Always Open']] - Tommy sits at the dinner room table eating dinner. [[The Prom|'The Prom']] - Jackson has Tommy dressed in a donut costume holding a sign that reads "Donut say no" as part of his promposal to Rocki. |-|Season 5a= Welcome Home, Baby to be Named Later - Tommy runs up to Danny stating "I'm the baby". Tommy joins D.J., Steve, Jackson, Ramona, and Max to wait for Stephanie and Jimmy to arrive home from the hospital with the new baby. D.J. hears a car approach so everyone gathers around the front door again when Kimmy and Fernando arrive. Steve hears another car so everyone gathers around the door once more when Stephanie and Jimmy walk in with the newest member of the family. Danny, D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Steve, Jimmy, and the baby attend the baby-naming party. Stephanie explains that everyone in the room holds a special place in her and Jimmy's hearts. But none more so than the person that they've named their baby after. Stephanie introduces her daughter Danielle or Dani Tanner as they like to call her. But her father is not the only person Stephanie has looked up to her entire life. Dani's middle name is Jo. Stephanie names Kimmy as Dani's godmother. Hale's Kitchen - D.J., Kimmy, Jackson, Tommy, Fernando, and Steve all attend a Renaissance Faire Stephanie has set-up for Max in the backyard. Family Business - Tommy colours at the kitchen table until Ramona takes him to his room for his nap. Moms' Night Out - Fernando, Steve, Max, and Tommy celebrate Matt getting married to Gia with juice boxes. The Mayor's Bird - Tommy sits on the living room couch with his brothers, when D.J. walks down the stairs looking nice, they "ooh" at her. DJ's Amazing 40th Birthday Race - Steve has planned a girls vs guys Amazing Race themed game called "D.J.'s Amazing Race: Birthday Edition" for D.J.'s 40th birthday. Jackson and Max teach Tommy an important life skill, how to blow a bubble with chewing gum. Ramona knows that Tommy is too young for chewing gum, and gets him to spit it out. Tommy spits his gum out and it lands in Max's hair. Steve has set up D.J.'s party in the back yard. Steve wanted to make D.J.'s 40th birthday a really special day and give her something that she'd always remember. Steve pulls a draw-string to make the curtain fall from in front of a stage to reveal "Your Kids on the Block". Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, and Cosmo are on the stage. They dance and lip-sync to Fool me Once. Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler - Ramona thinks that Ethan and Rocki have some sort of secret past that she and Jackson don't know about. So they go to the most conniving, sneaky, snooping person they know, Max, to discover the secret. Max works with a quirky rag-tag team of crime fighters comprising of Steve and Tommy. A Modest Proposal - While Kimmy is getting her hair done, D.J. shows Fernando her over-the-top proposal idea. D.J. introduces the fearless lion tamer, Tommy, and his ferocious beast, Cosmo. Tommy growls. When Let's Get Married starts playing a flash mob emerges on the street. D.J., Stephanie, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Jimmy, Cosmo, Matt, Rocki, Ethan are joined by back-up dances for the big proposal. Fernando removes Kimmy's cast and she gets up and starts dancing. D.J. is confused, this is not what they practised. Jesse and Joey tango up to D.J. together. Danny tells D.J. he had to be there for her big moment. With D.J. still confused, the dancing stops and Jesse plays soft music on his guitar. Steve comes walking through the crowd and asks Danny for his blessing. Steve get's down on one knee in front of everyone and proposes. To which D.J. responds "Yes. Yes. A million times yes". |-|Season 5b= If the Suit Fits Three Weddings and a Musical Cold Turkey College Tours Basic Training Be Yourself, Free Yourself The Nearlywed Game Something Borrowed Our Very Last Show, Again Trivia * His first word was "Steph" * His middle name, Daniel is from his grandfather, Danny Tanner. * Favourite colour is blue Galleries * Images featuring Tommy Fuller Jr. * Tommy Fuller Jr. Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Tommy Fuller Jr. Season 1 Image Gallery * Tommy Fuller Jr. Season 2 Image Gallery * Tommy Fuller Jr. Season 3 Image Gallery * Tommy Fuller Jr. Season 4 Image Gallery * Tommy Fuller Jr. Season 5 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Fullers Category:Images Category:Characters Played by Twins Category:Season 1 Main Characters Category:Season 2 Main Characters Category:Season 3 Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Main Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Main Characters